Fil de forum:Hypothèses courtes - Bar "Chez Blueno"/@comment-24751967-20150319164209/@comment-24794023-20150326071550
Detailed Summary Via Aohige_AP Chapter 781 true wish (or ambition) Coverstory: Jinbe The Sea Monsters allows the fishermen to use them as ships for fishing, in apology The Birdcage is closing in, shredding buildings on the way. The citizens scramble towards the center of town to avoid getting shredded. Doflamingo tells Luffy he had no intention of letting anyone live, the game has changed. In about one hour, everyone in this nation will be dead from the shrinking birdcage. Marines scramble to save the citizens, while Usopp panics and King Riku curses Dofla for his cruelty. Usopp realizes the only way to stop this is for Luffy to beat the snot out of Doflamingo, and cheers on. Luffy tells Doflamingo, that all he has to do to end this is beat him, and lunges towards him. As Luffy prepares Gomu Gomu attack and Doflamingo readies himself to counter, "Shambles" Law appears right next to Doflamingo while his attention is on Luffy, and stabs him with a Ope Ope knife. "Gamma Knife!" The attack destroys the opponent from the inside, and Doflamingo screams in pain! Trebol doesn't understand how Law is alive, or the fact he's using Ope Ope ability without a ROOM... But Law tells him, oh we're inside ROOM alright. We see that a MASSIVE ROOM is covering the area, miles out from the palace. Law says this costs him some life, but he managed to maintain this gigantic ROOM this entire time, just to wait for this one opening...! Flashback, after taking a few shots from Doflamingo (which missed his vital organs), he used Shambles to swap himself with another body from down stairs. He put his hat on the body he swapped with, to make it look like himself. (The man was wearing a dark shirt and light pants, similar to Law) Later, when Luffy was enraged and ready to kick ass, Law teleported behind him to tell him his plans. (This was the final panel from last chapter) Doflamingo falls to his knees. He tries one last attempt to kill Law, but Law thinks even he manages to do so, Dofla will die. Luffy blows away Dofla with JET Stamp, and lunges to follow up, but Law stops him and gets up to walk towards Dofla to finish him himself. Law tells Dofla that Gamma Knife destroys the internal organs, as a doctor I assure you you will die. Trebol enraged lunges towards Law, but is easily kicked aside by Luffy. Law condemns Dofla for the last time for what he did to Cora, and told him Cora would never have pulled that trigger anyways. I WOULD HAVE. Dofla agrees, he tells Law that Law is just like himself. Law tells Dofla he should have been the one to die that day. Dofla tells Law he'll tell him what he wanted to hear. That Corazon was useless, annoying, and he feels glad to off him that day.. is that what you want to hear? Law doesn't let him finish the sentence, and attacks him with full might Counter Shock. Law, exhausted, falls to the ground.... and Doflamingo gets back up! Given enough time, Dofla can operate on himself using strings. His strings are working as they speak to fix up the vital organs. Devil fruit abilities are very flexible in use, you see...? Dofla raises his foot to stomp on Law's head, to finish him off. But Luffy stops his foot with his own. (look badass and casual too!) The two glare at each other. The final battle is about to begin. End of chapter